


Firsts

by Oilan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Illustrations, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilan/pseuds/Oilan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first Christmas together and their first Christmas separated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potoo/gifts).



 


End file.
